


The Estate

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Men of Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Your eccentric great uncle recently died and left you his estate, which includes a rather large house filled with doors that don’t always lead where you’d expect.





	The Estate

You looked down at the scrap of paper in your hand, making sure that the address you had was correct. Yes, it did say  _No. 1, Nonesuch Way_ , which was exactly the house you were parked in front of.

Well, less of a house and more of a mansion.  You were parked outside large, rod-ironed gates, huge padlock holding them together. You reached for the manila envelope that was laying in the passenger seat, the one that the lawyer had given you, pulling out the ring of keys.  You got out of your car, leaving it running as you walked up to the padlock, flipping through the keys until you found one big enough that looked like it would fit.

It did.

Slowly you pushed the gates open, large iron hinges creaking as though they hadn’t been opened in years.

They probably hadn’t.

You got back in your car, slowly driving up the long, narrow driveway.  You could almost see horse-drawn carriages driving up this path in years past, your mind wandering to dream of the glory this place must have been, once upon a time.

You pulled your car to a stop at the circular drive in front of the large, ornate front door of the house. You once again got out of the car, this time turning it off.  

You took a moment to look at the mansion in front of you.  Mostly made of red brick, the exterior was exquisite, however rusted the hinges of the dark wood shutters were.  It had statues and columns all around, ivy crawling up most of them, making the house look like royals belonged inside.  It was three stories tall, plus a roof that surely held a large attic inside.  A house this large had to have a basement as well, you figured.  Off to one side you saw a servant’s house, and you wondered how many people could live in a place this large.  Did your family really come from this much wealth?  

Pulling yourself from your wonder of the house, you laid the manila envelope on the hood of your car, pulling the papers out to read them over for what was probably the hundredth time.

_Estate of one Mister George Garrison, Lord of Letters and Keeper of Knowledge –_

You wondered yet again what the hell those titles meant.

 _– in his last will and testimony, leaves his full and complete estate, consisting of house, land, and property, to his great niece, Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N._  
You’d never even met your great uncle George, and had absolutely no idea why he would have left you anything.  Apparently he’d spent the last ten or so years in a nursing home, some high-class place in Europe, leaving the property you were standing on basically abandoned.  Now, standing in front of his old mansion, you wondered even more what he had been up to before he moved to Europe, and even more wondered why he would have made the decision to leave you everything as though you were his favorite relative.

It’s not that you didn’t appreciate it – anyone would appreciate a gift such as this one.  You appreciated it all the more, however, as you were a novelist and had already found inspiration from the property just by driving up the driveway.  

You were a fairly successful author, or so people said, as you had taken to writing down everything that happened in your extravagant dreams by the time you were in high school. Your creative writing teacher had encouraged you to get a writing degree in college, so that’s what you did.

Then a publishing company had caught wind of you and your fantastical stories – stories of monsters and hunters and demons – and you’d soon gotten a book deal.  It was a nice life, pretty easy.  The only out of the ordinary things that happened to you were the intense headaches you got after your dreams (during which you often stayed at home in the dark, inspiring more dreams) and the intense deadlines your publishers put on you.

When your Great Uncle George had passed away a month ago, you didn’t even find out about it until his lawyer brought you this manila envelope.  You were still living in a small apartment in the city, not needing much by way of life besides your computer to write with and a cup of coffee every day, so the gift of an entire house had seemed like a wonderfully perfect opportunity for you to move and continue your work in a paid-for, peaceful place to live.

Looking up at the three story mansion in front of you gave you a bit more curiosity about exactly  _why_  and  _how_  you would move here, but what the heck, time to see what was now rightly yours.

You grabbed the folder from the hood of your car and walked up the stone steps toward the front door, flipping through the ring of keys again.  It took you a few tries, but you finally found the key that fit – a large, brass one that looked like it was as old as the house itself.

You pushed the big door open, hinges squeaking just as badly as the front gate, letting natural light into the entryway.  It was huge, a large marble staircase going up the center to a second floor landing, double doors open and leading to rooms on either side.

You put your things down on the table in the center of the room, deciding to explore a little before you did anything else.  First thing’s first: electricity.

The lawyer had told you that they’d never turned the water off, but the breaker box had surely flipped in the years since someone had been there last.  You ran back outside, going to the corner of the house where the box was supposed to be.  It took some wriggling, but you got the door to the panel open, flipping the switches to ensure that everything should turn on.

You headed back for the front door, seeing that the glass chandelier in the ceiling of the entryway had turned on when you flipped the switch.  It was beautiful – dusty, but beautiful.  You opened the drapes on the windows either side of the door, letting in more natural light, before closing the front door behind you.

You went to the right first, walking through double doors to find an ornate dining room.  The furniture had been covered with sheets, so you uncovered them, seeing a beautiful table and chairs.  You opened the drapes on the windows of this room as well, wanting to let in as much natural light as possible.  You checked the light switches – everything seemed to work – before heading through a door on the other side of the table, finding a huge kitchen.

The kitchen had obviously been updated in the past twenty years, stainless steel fixtures shining at you. You flipped light switches, making sure that things were working.  The oven was gas and it turned on just fine as well.  

A back door to the kitchen led outside, but you wanted to explore the interior of the house first before walking around the grounds.  You backtracked to the entryway, going in the opposite direction as you’d done before.

Here you found more covered furniture – a nice parlor set being unveiled when you took off the sheets. You opened the drapes, turned on lights, happy with what you found.  You peeked through a door to find a study, desk and reading chairs scattered around with bookshelves covering the walls.

Making a mental note to review the reading material you now owned, you headed back to the entryway, deciding your next course of action was to go up to the second floor.  You marveled at the staircase, railing dusty but still beautiful and impressive.  You got to the landing, looking back down at the entryway and realizing the painted flooring now that you were up high.

You had inherited a seriously amazing estate.

You looked up and down the hallway of the second floor, seeing at least twenty doors on either side. Knowing that it would take you hours to properly explore everything, you decided to at least open every door, see what was inside, and let things air out a bit.  You wanted to find somewhere to sleep at least, clean sheets on your number one hunting list.

Through the doors on this floor, you found bedrooms and bathrooms, mostly clean with sheets covering the furniture.  The plumbing that you checked all seemed to work just fine, so you were pleased that you wouldn’t need a plumber to come out in the immediate future.

At the far right end of the hall there was a staircase leading to the third floor, and you made a mental note of where that went.  There was also a library, study, and another parlor on that side of the hallway.  A matching staircase was to the left as well, making everything nice and symmetrical.

You had made your way through nearly all the doors when you came to one that was locked.  You frowned, confused why one door on the entire floor would be locked when the others weren’t.  You continued down the hall, finding three more locked doors right in a row.

You ran back downstairs, grabbed the ring of keys you had laid by the front door and flipped through them as you walked back up the stairs, finding a few keys that looked similar to each other, with carvings that matched the knobs of the doors.  You noticed a triangular symbol, wondering what it meant, on each of the doors, and made a mental note to look into it.

The four locked doors were all next to each other, so you started with the one nearest the stairs. You went through trial and error with the keys, hoping that they matched the doors.  You got the first door open on the second try, opening it to see a greenhouse.

Wait – that made no sense. Unless the third floor didn’t go over this particular room…how was sunlight hitting the ceiling?

You walked inside, seeing that the greenhouse extended about forty feet toward the front of the house, and the ceiling was about twenty feet overhead.  The plants inside were all healthy and living, not what you would have expected in a house that had been abandoned for ten years.  There must be some sort of automatic watering system set up, and the plants must be fairly self-sustaining to be so healthy after all these years.

You shook your head, going back to the hall and closing the door.  You headed for the next locked door, getting it open with the third key. This door led to a huge library, large windows along one wall.  There were rows of bookcases here, at least ten rows, filled with very old looking books. Two tables were near the doorway, chairs around them to study in.  You looked at the books on the first bookcase for a moment, seeing that they were all in German.  Strange.

You headed back for the hallway, walking up to the next door.

It matched the first key, and you opened the door easily.  This room was extremely modern, more modern than any room you’d ever seen. It was filled with computers, at least ten computers spread out on desks centered in the room.  There were large flat-screen televisions from floor to ceiling on each wall.  Images of people, creatures, and maps were on every one of them, lists and notes next to their names.  The room was filled with buzzing of machines and you could have sworn you heard voices coming from somewhere.

Heart racing, you left the room quickly.

Your brow was furrowed in confusion at that last room, wondering about the technology.  There was no way all of those things would have been put in this house more than ten years ago – ten years ago you didn’t even have a flat-screen tv.  What in the world was your Great Uncle George up to?

The final locked door was staring you down, so you stepped up to it.  Pulling out the last key in the set, you turned it in the lock, pushing the door open.

You found yourself in a large room, huge map table set in front of you.  There were drinks laying about, empty beer bottles, and books. You walked over to the map table, yellow glow of it lighting up your face.

There were blinking lights on it that you were leaning down to look at when you heard a voice.

“Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?”

You yelped, startled by the voice and even more startled when you saw the man it belonged to – a man who was holding a gun to you.  You immediately put your hands up in the air, keyring hooked on your thumb, looking around for help.

Another man, taller with longer hair, stepped out of a doorway across the room and looked between the two of you.

“Help?” you pleaded with him, hoping that he was nicer than the first man.

“Dean, calm down,” the long-haired man said to the one with the gun, his hand out to calm him.  

“Calm down?  This chick just broke in to the bunker, and I want to know how the hell she did it!” the man with the gun, Dean, growled, not lowering his weapon.

“I’m so sorry,” you said quickly, slowly backing up toward the door you’d come through.  “I’ll just go, I promise I didn’t mean to bother you…”

You turned to run, slipping through the door as quickly as possible, running even faster down the hall when you heard a shot behind you.  “Dean!” you heard the long-haired man yell, and right as you got to the staircase you saw them come through the door after you.

You had just gotten to the bottom of the stairs when the two men made it to the second floor landing, the two of them freezing at the top of the marble staircase.

“What the hell?” Dean said, eyes wide and looking around.

You turned to look up at them, frozen in place.  

“Where are we?” the one with the long hair asked you, walking calmly down the stairs as he took in the entryway.

“Um, this is, um, my Great Uncle George’s house.  He left it to me…I was exploring,” you explained lamely, watching the man approach you.

“I’m not going to hurt you, my name’s Sam.  I’m just trying to figure out how we came through a door from our bunker in Kansas and ended up on the second story of a mansion.”

You looked up at him, confused.  “My name is Y/N, and Kansas?  We’re in New York.”

Dean walked quickly back to the door you’d all come through, confusion in his face when he came back to the top of the stairs.  “Who’d you say your uncle is?”

You reached for the manila envelope, handing the will to Sam.  He read the first line aloud to Dean so that he could hear as well.  “ _Estate of one Mister George Garrison, Lord of Letters and Keeper of Knowledge.”_

The men made eye contact as if they understood those titles, both looking to you.  “Well, Y/N, it seems like we have a lot to talk about,” Sam said, smiling down at you.

There seemed to be much more to your Great Uncle’s estate than you had ever expected.


End file.
